


Back On Solid Ground

by NWCountrygirl17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NWCountrygirl17/pseuds/NWCountrygirl17
Summary: My first fic for Star Trek and for my Spuhura. Just a little fic about the state of the relationship between science and comm officers after making heart eyes at each other at Kirk's party at the end of STB! please R/R shout out to my AWESOME Beta DrHolland for all her support and encouragement





	1. communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3 I've been writing Fanfic for years but this is the first time I've posted on this site. and this is the first Star Trek Series I've ever written just hope I've done justice to two characters I love so much. Reviews and Criticism are welcome but PLEASE BE Gentle!

“Nyota,” Spock gestured her away from the table where the crew stood watching the Enterprise reconstructed. “May I have a moment to speak with you privately?”

“Of course,” she nodded, following him into the now deserted hallway. “Look Spock if this is about what we said before Altamid...”

“No. It’s got nothing to do with that.” He had to cut her off quickly, he had to act while the emotion was still clear and present in his mind. With a tender hand placed at the back of her neck, and the other at her waist, Spock pulled her closer to him, dipping his head until their lips met. Even though she was the one who usually initiated intimacy, Uhura responded on instinct, even let out a small moan.

“Not that I’m complaining,” she whispered, pulling away slightly. “But what was that for?”

“There were multiple occasions in the past 48 hours I was forced to recognize the possibility of never being able to do that again.” Spock’s unmistakably human eyes betrayed fear, loneliness, and potentially so much regret. “Continuing to waste precious time and opportunity seemed illogical. When Mr. Sulu informed me that Krall, Edison, had taken you...”

“I challenged him openly. He wanted me to witness to know what he was planning.” Uhura had to take a deep breath to steady herself. “I had to watch as he trapped Syl and used the abornath to kill her. I kept It together for the rest of the crew, I know it’s what you would have done.”

“I was not as skilled at ‘keeping it together’ as you have surmised. While Dr. McCoy was treating me, my thoughts revolved around you.” To anyone else he would have sounded exactly the same as he usually did but Uhura knew him well enough to know he was struggling to maintain an even voice. “If you had been harmed, if you had been killed...”

“Hey... I’m okay, we’re both okay,” To try to ease him, she raised a hand to caress the point of his ear. “Was I scared? Of course I was terrified, but I’d be damned if I let him know that. You were worried for my safety while you were the one that had a pipe shrapnel near your heart.”

“Fortunately I was accompanied in the crash by Dr. McCoy.” Vulcans may be fast healers but the wound had been dangerously close to his heart and still caused great discomfort. “Crude as his instruments may have been, he remains an exceptional physician.”

“And I promise I’ll never tell him you said that,” Uhura replied with a laugh. She didn’t want to think of them separated again. They had always been honest with each other. “Crew’s gonna get back to business as usual. Might be a cause of concern if you two start getting along. Speaking of did you decide when you were gonna tell Kirk that you’re leaving?”

“Yes. I’ve decided that I’m going to.” Spock crooked a pale finger under her chin, raising her gaze to meet his. “I’ve chosen to stay with Starfleet.”

“You’ve been struggling with this for a long time.” Was this real? Why was she questioning it? As much as every part of Uhura wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go, she had to be sure; she had to hear him say the words. “Now with the Ambassador’s passing and everything that just happened on Altamid that’s a lot to take in, even for you. Are you sure?”

“Yes. When I first met Ambassador Spock, he told me to ‘do what feels right’.” He leaned in until their foreheads were intimately touching. “I have the perspective now to understand and follow that advice; he lived the remainder of his life so I could live mine. I want to my path to continue with the Enterprise, and with you... provided your affections and wishes are unchanged.”

“If my affections and wishes haven’t changed.” She repeated it, smiling and raising up to her tip toes so she could kiss him again. “That, mpenzi wangu, is one thing that has never changed. I kinda wish we didn’t wish we have to go back in there.”

“Well, as it happens, you don’t,” McCoy’s voice broke through the serenity as he approached them. “Far as rest of ‘em know you’ve been pulled to consult on the new bridge comm system…. and Spock, you have doctor’s orders to be confined to your quarters and recover.”  
“You lied to the captain and the rest of the crew?”

“We’ve all a had a rough few days, particularly the two of you,” McCoy glanced around, making sure no one else was hearing this. “Figured you’ve earned a bit of a respite.”

“Thank you, Leonard,” Uhura gave him a light peck on his cheek. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“Yeah, yeah... just get the hell out of here before I change my mind, okay?” McCoy brushed off eyes glancing down at the oval blue pendant she wore. “Oh and Spock that talk we had before; you’ve been given a chance. Don’t screw it up."

“Yes Doctor.”

“What did he mean by that?” she asked as the two quickly turned the corner away from their captain’s birthday party. “What did you boys get to talking about?”

“I’m sure I have no idea,” Spock’s voice returned to its usual concise Vulcan tone, but an eyebrow distinctly raised -- a clear sign he was hiding something. “After the crash, I experienced significant blood loss and episodes of incoherency.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Uhura didn’t know what had happened on Altamid between Spock and the good doctor; and right now she didn’t really care. If they’d learned one thing from this latest trial it was that times change, people change, and the future was open to a universe of possibilities. “Whatever you say.”

“Nyota, I have one request.” The points of his ears flushed green like they always did when he was anxious or embarrassed. “Return to my quarters with me, allow me to make amends for lost time and my errors in judgement.”

“Spock, you were doing what you thought was right,” She couldn’t suppress a smile, his barriers were back up but his first priority was still consideration for her. “I understand that now, and understood it then. You have nothing to make amends for. Though I do have to admit I’m glad you changed your mind.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

“Nakupenda.”

That was it. Simple tender declarations of love told them both that if nothing else, whatever was coming next they would get through it together. Mistakes -- past, present, or future -- didn’t matter. The Science and Communications officer of the Starship Enterprise were going to be just fine.


	2. connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a follow-up chapter to the previous where Spock and uhura take the good doctor's advice for a well earned Respite. thank you for the response to this little story and another shout out to my AWESOME Beta DrHolland for her help and advice

The door to Spock’s apartment slid shut behind them as their lips met once again. Being alone finally while knowing where they stood with each other lifted the weight of inhibitions and professionalism that they kept up as a rule in public. None of their friends and colleagues would’ve thought that the controlled stoic Vulcan was the type to pin his girlfriend to the wall and kiss her… and that detail would stay their little secret.

“Nyota,” Spock pulled away slightly as she started to undo the buttons of his vulcan tunic. “We should discuss this.”

“We’ve done nothing but discuss this for weeks. We almost died, and could’ve lost everything that matters.” She let out a sigh, she loved this man with all her heart but he was _exhausting_. “Science is your area of expertise. Communications is mine; in this case words not always necessary.”

“Recent events as they unfolded,” Spock’s voice grew quieter as their eyes connected. “Are you sure?”

“I’m always sure of you,” she beamed, undoing the remaining buttons of his special occasion tunic. “The rest will work itself out, what matters is in this moment right now we’ve got each other.”

“That fact has my gratitude no end.”

“And mine as well,”  Spock turned her to brush her long dark hair aside and gently undo the zipper on the back of her dress. As the garment fell to the floor, his next move was to undo the clasp of her volkaya necklace. “No,” her hand hovered over the stone. “This I want to keep on.”

He nodded and lifted her into his arms-- they were fortunate that her small frame and Vulcan strength worked quite well together-- he moved quickly to the small allotted bedroom. Carefully placing Nyota down on the bed, all remaining clothing was soon disposed of as instinct and established habits kicked in. Two equally stubborn and determined people being in a relationship together might not always be easy, but a benefit was always being ready, willing, and able to pick up right where they left off.

“Hey, I know that look,” Uhura spoke some time later, watching Spock as his fingers ran absent mindedly through her hair as her head was resting on his chest. “You’re light-years away. Don’t tell me you’re getting bored with me already.”

“On the contrary, you are exactly what is occupying my mind.” Spock reached over to the bedside table, careful not to displace her position, in order to retrieve a small PADD. “There is something I wish to show you.”

“What is it?” Her curiosity was peaked. She knew that Starfleet was going to try to salvage what they could from the wreckage of the Enterprise, but knew they wouldn’t have had the chance to do so yet.

“A glimpse into a different life,” he said simply turning on the picture it contained. “This belonged to Ambassador Spock.”

“That’s the crew, all of us,” Uhura could barely speak as she studied the photograph. “You obviously, Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Mr. Scott... and is that me?”

“In another time, a different version of reality,” Spock nodded before placing a light kiss to the top of her head. “I speculate that this was taken some thirty years into the future relative to the age we are now.”

“Kinda encouraging that our sort of make-shift family survived together for that long.” she said studying the picture particularly he own older self.  “Do you think I should try my hair shortened like that.”

“Long suits you much better.” So rare were genuine flirty comments from Spock that this one earned him another deep kiss. “I have often wondered how, if our alternate-selves had similar affections as we do, how they kept from acting on them. We -- or rather they -- presumably worked alongside each other for many years.”

“Maybe the timing was never quite right.” She thought for a moment. They I had discussed the _alternate Enterprise_ crew before though it was difficult to consider a reality that they didn’t weren’t in each other’s hearts. “I watched him while you traded places with him for that brief time. Maybe all they -- or we -- needed was an opportunity and courage to see what we wanted and take it.”

“Time is a precious commodity indeed. Nyota I do not wish to waste any more of it.” His tone became serious, well more serious than usual. “When the Enterprise-A is complete and our mission resumes, would you consider co-habitating in my quarters with me?”

“You’re asking me to move in with you?” Granted how surprised could she really be they did send most waking and sleeping hours together. “This is a bit sudden isn’t it?”

“You and I have been intimately involved for nearly five years,” And there went the raised eyebrow. “Recent experiences have afforded clarity otherwise unattainable. Logic dictates if that which is valued is to endure it must be cared for. My actions in the past have caused you to doubt my regard and commitment to you. It’s my desire to alleviate those doubts.”

“And people say you have no sense of romance… Yes, I would love to move in with you.”

“If public appearance is a concern, we can practice discretion.”

“Everyone on the ship knows that we’re together,” Uhura laughed. “It’s a little late for discretion. Though if we’re going to be doing this, I think we should be clear about a few rules.”

“Rules… what sort of rules are you referring to?”

“Just a couple boundaries, so our private life doesn’t interfere with us professionally or vice versa.” These were for both of them they’d worked too hard for their perspective careers to risk them. “One, no shop talk in bed.”

“Agreed.”

“Two, when we’re alone never utter the words Kirk is right.”

“Agreed.” the corners of his mouth twitched to the Spock Equivalent of a smile. “Are there any other boundaries that you feel are necessary?”

“Just one. When one of us has to leave we always intend to come back to the other.” Seeing Spock attempt to comment, she continued, “Before you say anything, I know our chosen careers have inherent risks. _I know_ none of us has a guarantee of safety and I’m not asking for one. I’m asking that we make a promise right here and right now that when one or both of us have to go we do everything in our power to see the other again.”

“I promise, Nyota.” he whispered with the same sincerity he had with the vow he made saying goodbye to her in the transporter room so long ago. “I have lost much--Vulcan, my mother-- I have no intention of losing you. You have my word I will always go forth with the intention of returning to you.”

“Then I think we’re settled.”

“My k’diwa,” He placed a light hand on her cheek fingers extended. “With your permission.”

“Of course.” Uhura held his wrist to help steady his hand and closed her eyes to prepare herself. “It’s been far too long.”

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…one and together.”

As he began the meld, all her doubts, every fear and worry Uhura had been carrying with her for so long were let go. This was how it was supposed to be. The intimacy and ineffable bond between them was nearly tangible when the two of them shared one mind. Spock may not be the best at verbalizing his emotions but during a mind meld she could feel the depth and intensity his love. He loved her more than anyone ever had and she thought firmly like no one ever could.

“I have missed this, I have missed you Nyota.”

“I missed you too.”

**END!**


End file.
